Vendors, such as retailers, businesses, or manufacturers, spend a large amount of their advertising budget to attract visitors to their websites. However, as their business grows or their inventory is replaced with new goods and services, the information on their respective websites becomes stale. The vendors, in turn, may redesign their websites, often requiring new Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) and corresponding marketing materials, which is expensive.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art of commerce to provide solutions that can help facilitate access to updated website content on the Internet.